


Confession

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Best Friends, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interrogation, Lawyers, Long Shot, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mutant Hate, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Police, Young Megatron, just a bad man getting what he deserved, nothing has happened to anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: They found him next to the body with blood on his hands.  As a mutant, he knows his chances of getting a fair trial are slim.  But Megatron doesn't care; he did what he had to to protect his only friend.





	Confession

 

"Look, you little faggot.  We found you in the room red-handed with the head's body.  While he was still warm.  No one is going to be able to get you off on this, so you might as well just write down what you did and be done with it."

 

Megatron didn't even look up at the cop.  Nor did he even bother to even twitch when the man's partner spoke up.

 

"Vic, will you cut it out?  I already read him his Miranda rights, don't try to antagonize him into anything.  They've already warned you about trying to bait suspects."

 

"This bastard did it.  You know it and I know it and he's going to jail regardless if he hits me or not-"

 

"Every lawyer in this city has you on their list!  They could throw out any case you're on if you force another suspect to hit you while in our custody."

 

This caused the other to shut up.  Megatron knew it didn't matter even if there was a video feed of this room rolling all the time.  That old fuck could hit him over the head until he was black and blue and still not be reprimanded for it.  In fact, it would be him getting charged for 'aggravating' a cop simply by existing.

 

It was how most of the mutant population in jail got in there in the first place.

 

"Look... Megatron," the older-looking cop with a slimmer build than his partner spoke softly to him, "You don't have to say anything until you get your lawyer comes, but please understand that your situation does not look good.  Your form- headmaster has been beaten to death and you were discovered in the room with his blood on your hands.  From our point of view, it seems... pretty obvious what happened.  But if you could explain what happened, perhaps if some kind of argument arose between you two-"

 

"Bet he was trying to get some money off the old man."

 

"Victor!" Megatron finally looked up to see the older cop glaring at the other.  He looked over to see the other put up his hands, apparently backing down, before the mutant turned to see the other looking back at him.

 

"Please... if you could provide a reason for why you... killed the headmaster.  If he threatened you or tried to harm you in any way, it might help your case.  But if you give us nothing, the prosecution will push for first-degree murder.  And to be honest, the evidence isn't looking good for you."

 

He... had a point.  If he... Megatron thought about possibly telling them what Eclipse had told him.  That the headmaster was planning to do horrible things to her once he was kicked out.  But it was only her word.  And the headmaster wouldn't have said anything even if he were alive.

 

Megatron couldn't do that.  If he said that, they would bring her in for questioning.  Ask her if the headmaster did those... things to her.  Even if she was a little girl, they wouldn't go easy on her.  She was friends with a mutant.  They might think she was one too.

 

Eclipse... Primus, he couldn't force her to relive that horrible memory.  She could barely bring herself to tell him!  If she was forced to tell them or be called a liar...

 

He couldn't.  He couldn't do that to her.

 

Hanging his head low, he could hear the cop sigh out.  Right... by not speaking, he was sealing his fate.  He would be sent away for the rest of his life.  He would never see her again.  He would never be able to tell Eclipse that he would always protect her from those who would hurt her.

 

At least... at least he had made sure that monster hadn't had a chance to hurt her again-

 

"See, he's got nothing.  Fucking mutant killed the guy just because he could."

 

"Will you back off for a bit?  The kid's traumatized and in shock!  If he was defending himself, he should at least have the chance to get a fair trial!"

 

"Yeah right.  Nick, look at him," Megatron didn't see him, but he felt the table shift a bit, "He's got nothing.  Anything he gives us isn't going to excuse the fact that he killed a man in cold blood."

 

"Victor, we don't know that.  We should at least hear his side of the story-"

 

"So what?  So that this damn mutant can save his sorry ass?" Megatron looked up when a hand slammed on the table, seeing the other look down on him like the self-centered fool he was, "And when his sap story gets the media to get him off the hook, we just bury an innocent old man six feet under."

 

Megatron's hands gripped his knees.  Innocent?

 

That was... no, that was wrong.  That... that bastard was a monster.  He was going to hurt Eclipse.  Fuck, he had even said it to his own face!  He wasn't a fucking saint!  He was a Primus damned pedophile who used his position to find new victims before getting rid of them!

 

Just like he would have done to Eclipse.  Just what he would have done once he was kicked out.

 

"That fucker..."

 

Both cops paused.  The younger one leaned in closer, "The fuck you say?"

 

"... Fucker.  That fucker..."

 

"What?  You mean the headmaster?"

 

"Fucker... that motherfucker..."

 

"Oh what?  Wait, don't tell me..." the asshole cop actually looked happy that Megatron was finally responding back, "The guy said something that pissed you off, right?  He had it coming?"

 

"Of course he did."

 

"I bet he did, huh?  Cause he was a human who pissed you off?"

 

Megatron mumbled something.

 

"Oh?  What was that?" Victor looked so fucking happy, like a spoiled brat who had gotten everything on his long Christmas list for. "What did you say, you fucking mutant?"

 

"BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING MONSTER THAT TOUCHES LITTLE GIRLS!"

 

Megatron had no idea why he said that.  Or screamed it.  Or even stood up to cause the fat bigot cop to fall out of his seat.  But he couldn't stop. Not now after he had already blow the cap off his feelings.

 

"That fucker... he was a piece of lowlife shit.  Never cared for us.  Just kept the orphans around to fatten his pockets.  But I didn't care... I would have left the moment I turned eighteen to get as far from him as possible.  But... But my friend... the only person who even cared for me was still in there... she was still in trapped in that place."

 

"M-Megatron?" Nick finally asked, "What are you-?"

 

"She... She was just a little girl... I knew I couldn't bring her with me.  I thought she would be safe at the orphanage but... but she came to me crying the night before I was supposed to leave... said she was scared.  I thought she was afraid... afraid the other kids would pick on her when I left, but... but..."

 

"Megatron!"

 

He snapped out of his thoughts to see the older cop standing.

 

"Before you go any further, I need you to understand that you are telling us this of your own accord.  That you are choosing to speak without a lawyer present."

 

"What-?"

 

"Megatron, understand that while anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you still have the rights to tell us your story with a lawyer present to give us a valid confession."

 

It still didn't get to the mutant's mind before Nickolas tightened his fists.

 

"Megatron... please understand that unless you specifically state that you choose to forfeit your right to a lawyer at this time, your confession here could be thrown out at court as not willfully attained evidence.  They might not accept your word if you do not acknowledge that you are speaking on your own behalf."

 

That hit him like a bullet train.  If he... didn't give up his right to a lawyer, no one would believe this.  They wouldn't be able to prove it in the courts?  What-?

 

"...Megatron, if you wish, you can wait for your lawyer to come.  But if you wish to, you can waive your rights for now and then ask for your lawyer whenever you wish.  But you have to make it clear that you are speaking to us now without one.  Do you understand?"

 

...Okay, okay, that made sense.  He could... He could ask for one later.

 

But he still looked at the older man with a look of concern in his eyes.

 

"... I swear, if you feel uncomfortable at all during your confession, you can invoke your right to a lawyer again."

 

Megatron hesitated for a moment, but slowly nodded.  "I... I was-"

 

"Do you want a lawyer or not?"

 

"I-I do not want a lawyer a-at this time." He felt so small... so helpless despite nearly being as tall as the other, "I choose to talk to you."

 

"Of your own free will?"

 

"O-Of my own free will."

 

"Alright..." sitting down, Nick took a deep breath and looked at the other with understanding eyes, "What happened before you went into the headmaster's office?  Before he was killed?"

 

Megatron slowly sank back into his seat.  Ignoring the still shocked bigot on the ground, he slowly started back from the earliest he could remember.

 

"It... I was packing up my things to leave..."

 

XXX

 

"...As it looks at the moment, we can give you a reasonable defense for the time being."

 

Megatron only stared into the cup of coffee he held as the middle-aged man with greying hair sat next to him.

 

"It'll be hard to say it was a heat of the moment decision since you did wait a night to confront the headmaster.  We could argue on the case that he did say he was going to harm Miss Eclipse, but with only your testimony, it'll be hard to prove this wasn't premeditated."

 

"So... you can't-?"

 

"...I can try.  But unless we can bring up unreasonable doubt that the headmaster was a pedophile that was about to put a child's life in danger, then we're stuck hoping to get sympathy from the judge or jury, if we get to that."

 

"... So you'll have to put Eclipse on the stand?"

 

"I-" the lawyer hesitated for moment before looking back at the young mutant, "I could try to maybe have only her testimony be used.  But a taped testimony won't work as well as an actual victim."

 

"...But they'll... they'll try to say she's lying to protect me."

 

"If she speaks the truth, they won't be able to do much.  And they won't try to push a young victim too hard... it'll look bad for them if they cause such a young victim to cry during cross-examination."

 

Megatron could feel his body shake.  Primus, if Eclipse was forced to sit in front of a courtroom to recount what that monster did to her... he couldn't force her to do that.

 

Primus, it was already bad enough that he knew she was being examined by doctors and specialized police, but that... he couldn't bear to see her suffer like that.

 

"... I know it seems tough now, but there may be some hope."

 

"Hope?"

 

"If... If the headmaster had other victims... if we could get them to come forward, we might be able to build a stronger case.  And maybe if there's enough creditable witnesses, Eclipse might not have to take the stand."

 

Megatron didn't know whether to be hopeful or not about that.  If there were more victims... Primus, to think that that monster was doing this for so long.  But without them, Eclipse would have to testify for him.

 

He knew that he would have to go back to his cell soon.  This whole process would probably take a while.  Once the investigation was wrapped up... and hopefully the investigations into other victims, they could finally get to a trial.

 

Even if he was sentenced to life for murder, he was fine with it.  Just as long as everything ended.  Just as long as this didn't drag on for years.

 

He just didn't want Eclipse to suffer anymore.

 

END


End file.
